The Island
by Greenboy1
Summary: Sara and Oliver both survived the sinking of the Queen's Gambit. Stranded on the island of Lian Yu, the two must survive with the help of others or on thier own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Arrow or any of the characters therein._

"We're gonna be fine." Oliver said, leaning down on top of the beautiful blonde beneath him, kissing her on the lips.

Suddenly, the ship, _The Queen's Gambit,_ turned up, floating straight up in the water. Oliver and Sara were thrown backwards off the bed, into a chair in place at the back of their bedroom. Oliver had managed to catch Sara and pull her into him, holding her tight.

"Are you alright? Sara!" Oliver yelled, putting his hands on Sara's shoulders, shaking the half-nude blonde in an effort to keep her awake.

"Ollie! I'm fine! We need to get out of the ship!" Sara said, her eyes fluttering open. She didn't look fine with blood flowing down the side of her face, but Oliver agreed with her. They needed to get out of _The Gambit_.

They then both lunged, Sara first, through the shattered glass window next to them.

Thrown out into the sea, Oliver and Sara hung onto a wooden board from the ship and kicked with their feet away fron the sinking ship. Spotting a life raft, Oliver yelled to Sara and pointed towards the raft. As they got closer, they could see two shapes moving against a hanging lamp, as if desperatly searching the water with their eyes for anyone else. Soon they were spotted and called out to by the men, hands and voices beckoning them towards the raft. Getting as close as they dared, one of the men pulled Sara up into the raft as Oliver climbed up and over the side. Oliver, now on a semi-level surface, was able to identify the men. One was a boat hand that had worked on the _Queen's Gambit_. Oliver remembered his face from when he had gotten on board with Sara. Oliver never learned his name. The other figure was Oliver's father, Robert. He was trying to talk to them, but soon gave up realizing it was pointless in the howling wind, lashing rain, and booming thunder.

After nearly five days of floating adrift, the food suplies were almost gone with only half a bottle of water left.

"Son." Robert said, startling Oliver awake. Looking over at his father, Oliver saw a serious look on his face. "You must survive."

"Dad...what do you mean? We can all survive." Oliver asked. But what his father ment was soon explained to him as Robert pulled a small revolver out of his jacket and shot the other man, who had been sitting on the edge of the raft, in the chest, knocking him into the water. Robert then put the gun to his own head and, before muttering "Survive", shot himself in the head.

Awoken by the gunshots, Sara opened her eyes just in time to see the man sitting across from her shoot his brains out. Screaming loudly, Sara pushed her back against the side of the raft. Oliver then looked down at her and, with tears starting to stream down his face, wraped his arms around the half-naked girl.

Not a hour later Oliver looked up and saw a massive shape looming in the clouds in front of him. Shaking Sara awake, he started paddling with his hands towards the island. Sara saw what he was doing and followed in his example as best she could. But she was slow and sluggish wearing only a lace bra and panties, both very soggy and cold from the water.

About twenty minutes later filled with paddling, the raft landed on the sand shores of Lian Yu.

Once on the shore, Oliver and Sara stumbled out of the raft and fell, face-first, into the sand. As Oliver's eyes fluttered shut, he saw a form all dressed in green and carring a bow and quiver walking towards the two of them.

 _Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think of my new fanfic by reviewing it. If you want, go check out my other story about Finn and Clarke in_ The 100 _. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Arrow or any of the characters therein._

Oliver woke up. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened. He could hear water running in the distance and heard the crackling of a small fire. Opening his eyes, he first stared at the celling above him. It was rock. Rolling his head to his side, he looked around the cave he had found himself in. He could see the man in green hunched against the side of the fire, his back to Oliver. Moving his head, Oliver spotted Sara lying next to the rock wall, her eyes closed.

Oliver sat up, but found he was weak from lack of food and water. He thought he was being silent, but once he was in a sitting position against the rock wall the man turned around and walked over to him.

Leaning down, the man handed Oliver a stick. On it was some kind of bird.

"Eat." The man said before walking back to the fire and sitting down, this time facing towards Oliver.

"Sara." He said with as much energy as he could muster. "The girl I was with. Is she ok?"

"Yes." The man said, gestureing another stick, similar to the Oliver had, that was lying next to Sara. "But you must eat."

Oliver took a bite of the strange meat and found it to be ok. Not as good as the master chef-prepared meals he was used to at home, but the cooked bird was ok. At least he managed to swallow it.

Once Oliver finish the bird, he then stood up, supporting himself on the rock wall as he stumbled over to where Sara was lying down. He sat down next to her and spoke softly to her.

"Sara." He said, his hand brushing her hair back from her ear. She didn't respond. "Sara." The second time he said her name his voice was a little louder, a little more forceful.

Her eyes shot open and she sat straight up, startling Oliver enough to knock him over. They heard chuckling coming from the green man.

"Oh my god! Oliver, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Sara said, her eyes wide.

"I'm alright, Sara. I'm fine." Oliver said, sitting up. He put a reasuring hand on her shoulder. Looking over at the man in green who was stiffling laughter on the other side of the fire. "You know, you never told us your name?"

"My name is Yao Fei." The man said, ceasing his laughter.

Suddenly there were voices outside. Judging from the different voices and the footfalls of the people, Yao Fei could tell there were two or three men ouside.

Yao Fei put one finger to his lips, telling the two of them to be silent. He then slipped out, taking his bow and quiver with him.

Soon Oliver and Sara began to hear the sounds of a fight - arrows tudding into bodies, men grunting in pain, - when suddenly they both heard the sounds of automatic machine gun fire. It ended as soon as it started. Oliver and Sara crept over to a hole in the rock and looked outside to see what was happening.

Peeking outside, the two of them saw a circle of men with guns surrounding Yao Fei. He had his bow drawn, an arrow nocked. Then, out of the woods came a blonde man followed by two others, one of whom had ahold of the chains of a young, black-haired woman. Once the blonde man reached the circle, the soldiers parted for him, allowing him through. As he reached Yao Fei, he began to speak.

"Hello, old man." He began, his voice carring across the beach and into the hidden cave. "It is nice to finally meet you. You have claimed the lives of many of my men." As he said this, he gestured to two corpses lying on the groud. One had an arrow in his neck while the other had one in his chest, above his body armor. Both wounds left blood gathering on the sandy beach, staining the water red as it washed up and overtop of the bodies. Both men were evidently dead.

"As you may know, I need you for my plan. And should you refuse to cooperate, I took the liberty to...obtain leverage." As he said this, one of the guards shoved the girl forward onto the ground. "I may need you alive, but I certainly don't need your daughter alive."

"Shado!" Yao Fei yelled, panic in his eyes.

"Cooperate, or your daughter dies." The man said. As he said this he pulled a pistol out of his holster and pointed it down at Shado's head.

Hearing a small gasp fron next to him, Oliver looked down at Sara and saw fear in her face. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She returned the hug.

Suddenly the were both surprised as two blades appearded, one on each of their necks.

"Move or make any sound, and I'll cut your throats." Oliver heard in a gruff, Australian accent. "Now turn around slowly."

Turning around, Oliver saw the man holding knives to their throats. Oliver looked into his eyes, and saw that this man really would kill them both without a second thought.

"My name is Oliver Queen." Oliver said, tightening his arms protectivly around Sara. "This is Sara. We washed up her when our ship went down. Please, help us. We need a way of the island."

Slade looked into his eyes, watching every portion of Oliver's face for the slightest hint of deceit. Seeing none, Slade lowered his blades and sheathed them across his back.

"I'm Slade. And if you are lying, I'll kill you in a more violent way than you can imagine." Slade said. Turning around, he reached into a bag he had with him and pulled out two handguns. Handing one to each of them, he said, "Shoot to kill. And don't hesitate. If you do, you'll die."

"Very wise words, Mr. Wilson." A figure, bathed in shadow, spoke from behind Slade.

"Hey Billy, ya fuckin' traitor." Slade said, turning around to face the man he had once called a friend.

"Listen, Slade, I'm sorry. I was just trying to survive. But I realized that at the end of all this, Fyers is just going to kill me. I might be a good mercenary, but I worked of A.S.I.S. To him, this might be one of their ploys to infiltrate his merc group." As he said this, he removed his mask and dropped it to the ground. Oliver noticed it was the same design as the one he had glimpsed in Slade's bag. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I don't want to work for Fyers any more. If you really don't trust me anymore, kill me now." As he said this, Wintergreen spread his arms out and let his weapons hang at his side.

"Bill...Alright. Fine. But if you betray me one more fucking time, I will kill you. I don't care if your Joe's godfather, I'll fuckin' kill ya. We clear?" Slade said, staring into Bill's eyes.

"Yes, we're clear." Bill said, lowering his arms.

"Ah, how special. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you all." Oliver recognized the voice. It belonged to the man who had captures Yao Fei, Fyers. Snapping his head around, he looked at the entrance and saw Fyers and four men, each holding a gun and aiming it at the group. Behind them, Oliver could see roughly 20 men, and behind them all, Yao Fei with his head hung in shame and Shado bound, kneeling on the ground with a gun to the back of her head

 _Hey guys, thanks for reading! I was amazed by the support that this series recieved and love the reviews that have already been left. Please check out my other story, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Island**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own_ The Arrow _or any of the characters therein._

As Oliver turned around to look at Fyers and his men, the rest of their little group did also.

"It is going to be fun to kill you, Wintergreen." Fyers said, smiling. "But I never thought you would turn against me. I guess that once you turn someone, it's easy for them to turn against you."

"Well Fyers, I realized that there is a bit more to life than just money." Billy said, anger glaring in his eyes.

"Sometimes." Fyers said, looking thoughtful. "But I wonder what your family would think about your decision. Or yours, Wilson. Especialy that little son of yours. What's his name...John? Joe? Eh, whatever. But I imagine he won't like your decision either."

"You fuckin' bastard." Slade said, lunging forward slightly. But he stopped short of Fyers when several of the men next to him shoved their rifles forward aimming them directly at Slade's head. "If you lay a hand on my family, I'll kill you, Fyers. I'll fuckin' kill you."

"I doubt that, Wilson. You'll be dead." As he said this, Fyers gave a little smirk and twirled around, back out of the cave. A few of his men followed, but there were still 14 left. 10 were outside and 4 were in the cave. Oliver couldn't see Yao Fei or the girl he had called Shado anywhere.

Suddenly Slade, who was the closest to the enemy, lungend. But he went sideways, diving past the mercenaries into cover behind a rock.

As he did this the men opened fire but, as most of them expected him to lunge forward, many of the shots missed and hit the rock face sending off little sparks of light, lighting the cave up along with the muzzel flashes. Only 3 of the shots hit Slade and they were all stopped by his vest.

As he did this, Bill leaped sideways and shoved both Oliver and Sara to the groumd, getting them out of the line of fire.

As Oliver fell to the ground he twisted himself so that his back hit the floor and Sara landed on top of him.

Once Oliver and Sara were safely out of the line of fire, Billy sat up on one knee and whipped around a MP5 and squeezed the trigger. Several rounds flew out of the gun's barrel and, with pinpoint accuracy, thudded into the head of the nearest soldier. With a spurt of blood the body fell to the floor.

As the 3 remaining men were suprised by the shots fired from Billy, Slade popped up and shot out a spray of MP5 rounds. Most of the bullets' targets were hit with sickening thuds. A few shots flew past the men and into the 10 others crowded outside, killing one of them by slicing through his neck.

Just as the three bodies hit the floor, in rushed six of the mercs. The first two in were shot dead by rapid gunfire. The next two slipped past and opened fire on the two australians with assault rifles. The didn't manage to get off many shots though as they were gunned down. As those two thudded to the ground, sending of sickening squirts of blood, the last two entered the cave.

The first one got off a few shots at Billy before Slade put three in his head. Turning his gun on the sixth man, he pulled the trigger. _Click. Click click._ The gun was out of ammo! Slade glanced at Wintergreen, only to see him lying down on the ground. The rapid fire from the fifth man's gun had knocked him off his feet and he had hit his head on a rock.

Thinking fast, Oliver pulled out the handgun Slade had given him and pulled the trigger. _Blam! Blam Blam_ The shots hit home and the man fell to the ground, dead.

"Good shooting. Now die!"

Oliver swung his head around from his lying down position on his back to look up at the man shoving an AK-47 into his face. He was surprised when he heard two gunshots and the man fell down. Looking at Sara, he noticed that she had pulled her gun out of her panties strap on her right side. He looked at her and kissed her on the lips, thanking her for saving his life.

He rolled over, putting her under him and sat up. He saw two men enter down into the cave from a small crack in the roof. He aimed his pistol and shot the rest of the cartridge, killing one of the men. The other one was killed by Slade as he had managed to reload his MP5.

Looking down at Sara, he smiled at her and she smiled back. They had survived their first gunfight unscathed.

 _Hey guys, what did you think? Tell me in the comments! I don't know guns so I just looked up on wikipedia what weapons the Australian military uses. Feel free to correct me in the comments on what weapons they use as I'm from the U.S. I also apologize for not updating the story for a while. I had the math regents yesterday and was studying. But tell me what you think. Do you like the story so far? Any suggestions for what I should do? And be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own_ The 100 _or any of the characters therein._

They had made it back to a crashed plane. Oliver and Sara didn't know where they were, but they knew which way the beach was. But they hadn't taken the time to keep track of every twist and turn. Billy was bleeding from the head, dazed. Slade had been shot. While his vest had taken most of the force and power of the bullets, one had found a weak point and dug into his left side, yet not hitting anything vital so far.

Once they had made it to the plane, Oliver and Sara put Billy down on a bench. They had been supporting him as they walked to the plane, following Slade. Slade sat himself down on a crate and started peeling off his armor and blood-soaked shirt. He pulled a knife out and proceded to dig the bullet out of himself. Once he had managed to do this, he stiched up the wound and wrapped bandages around himself. Walking over to an open box, he pulled out a new shirt and pulled it on.

"You should find yourself some clothes, lady." Slade said in his gruff Australian voice. "A bra and panties aren't going to cut it in the cold nights out here."

"Yeah?" Sara said, rounding on Slade after wrapping Billy's head wound. She was pissed. She had been through hell the past two days. Shipwrecked in her underwear, with her sister's boyfriend, and she had been forced to kill. That was something she wished she would never have to do. "And where would I get clothes, hmm? There certainly weren't any on the beach and there probably aren't any lady clothes in here."

"Actually," Slade said, grabbing a shirt and pair of jeans from the crate. "The shirt can just be loose. And there is a belt with the pants to keep them up." He then tossed the bunch of clothes at Sara.

Catching them, the blonde proceaded to glare at Slade and pulled the clothes on. The pants were smaller than she expected. Then she realized that they really were women's jeans, as was the shirt.

"Why do you have female clothing on an all-boys camping trip? Do you like to play dress-up?"

"Actually." Billy said, rising up from the makeshift bed and sitting up. "Our info said that the daughter of the guy we were rescuing was missing and possibly on the island, so we brought along spares in case she needed them. We didn't know why she was here, but we were ordered to save as many innocents as possible."

"So that must have been the Shado girl, then." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I would assume so." Billy said.

"So why do you need to get Yao Fei?" Sara asked, confused. "And who were those guys with guns? Why did they try to kill us?"

"A.S.I.S. command wants Yao Fei for some reason or another. We weren't informed why, just to get him back alive."

"Oh my," Oliver said, standing up. "This is to much to take in." He walked over to the entrance to the plane and looked back. "Hey Sara," He added. "I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?"

"Sure." She said. As she walked towards the plane's entrance Slade spoke up.

"Wait. You need ammo." He reached into a weapon bag and pulled out six clips of ammo. Crossing the room, he handed three to Oliver and three to Sara. "Stay safe. We need all the allies we van get if we want to rescue Yao Fei and his daughter."

A half hour later Sara and Oliver were walking along the beach when they came across the raft that they had come ashore in. They could still see the impressions of their bodies in the sand.

Reaching the raft, they looked into it and saw Robert's corpse, dried blood crusting against the side of his temple where he had put the revolver to the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

"Sara." Oliver said, snapping out of a trance-like state that he had been in.

"Yeah?" She responded, looking up at him.

"We should bury the body. I don't want to leave him to the crows."

"Alright." Sara stepped over the side of the raft and grabbed Robert's legs. "You get the arms, I'll get the legs?"

"Sure." Oliver said, reaching over the side of the life raft and locking his hands underneath Robert's armpits.

As he and Sara moved the body, something fell out of his pocket. Stopping Sara, Oliver reached down and picked up what seemed to be a small notebook. There was a weird map on the front of it, like you'd see on a subway line map. Just a bunch of different ones lined up overtop of one another. Oliver opened it and found a small piece of folded paper.

 _Oliver,_

 _I'm sorry. I am not the man that you think I am. By the time you read this, I'm most likely dead. I did things, things I regret, in the name of helping our city. But I realized that the more I did this, I became less the man I wanted to be and more the man that tries to save himself above all others, even my family. Oliver, I died so you could live. And now, I need you to save our city. Some shit is gonna go down, regarding the glades. A man named M--_

The rest of the note was smeared, smeared with the blood of Robert, of Oliver's father. He flipped through the book and saw the names of a hundred or more men. Of the ones he recognized, he knew the type of men that they were. They were bad men.

Standing up, Oliver passed the note and book to Sara for her to read. After a few minutes she handed them back.

"Come on, Ollie." She said patting him sympathetically on the back. "We need to get him buried."

 _Hey guys. Sorry about not writing for so long. I guess I just lost interest for a bit. But I'll have quite a bit of spare time this summer to write so expect more updates. Review and comment with any feedback or suggestions!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Island**

 _Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Arrow or any related characters. All of this is FanFiction and is not intended to be regarded as a canon of the DC franchise._ _Author's Note: Hey guys. It's been way too long since the last update. I just saw something that reminded me of this and thought, 'Why the hell not' so, here we are. And sorry for the somewhat shorter chapter, compared to The Sword of the Starks. But if you haven't read that, then here's a slightly longer chapter than before. I hope it hasn't been to long. Enjoy!_

He stood there, watching as his plane flew over the island of Lian Yu. He was dropping in with a team of four, all spec-ops soldiers, long-time, career military, vets. They had been with A.S.I.S. for years, veterans of hundreds of ops. They were being sent in to reinforce two of their own, who'd gone dark weeks ago and not reestablished contact at the desired time.

Looking down, he and his team spotted a small camp in the clearing, where Fyers was suspected to be. The hanger door was down, and his second-in-command stood next to him. The other two were suiting up, preparing for their drop. As he watched, he saw the camp light up in the dark as a flash of light went off.

Much too late, he spotted the rocket streaking towards him. As he turned back to warn his men, the rocket collided with the front of the plane. In the massive blast of light and heat, he and the man next to him were thrown completely out of the slow-flying plane. As he flew over backwards, he flipped head over feet back and forth until he managed to level out. His second had been heading in, to check on the other two. Despite them all being seasoned veterans, this had been those two's first jump. They were dead now, killed in a flash of light, there one instant and gone the next. He looked around wildly, before locking eyes with the man flying down across from him. They took each other's hands, locking together as they tried to steady their descent. Their plan was falling down around them, flaming pieces falling to the ground. The old propeller-powered plane was broken into three large pieces, with dozens of smaller pieces falling around them. Counting down on his fingers, he signaled his second for the drop. Once he had closed all his fingers into a fist, he let go before angling himself straight downwards. As he got closer to the ground, he quickly spread his arms and glided on the wind, much like some weird, giant squirrel. They were experimental suits, developed for covert stealth operations. He looked back, just in time to see his second glide in next to him. They smiled at each other, before turning and gliding towards the ground. Just as they were getting too close to the ground, he pulled his chute, the black fabric swirling out on silky cords. He pulled to a halts, gently falling to the ground. His second came in next to him, landing safely on the ground. As they landed, they spotted a small life raft. Detaching the chute, he let it fall to the ground and swung around his jet-black MP5. His partner did the same, and the two of them crept up on the raft. He lunged up suddenly, quickly sweeping the weapon across the raft. He spotted nothing, except for a bloodstain. Behind him, he heard the click of pistol hammer being drawn back. He cocked his head to the side, spotting a young boy with a girl by his side. Suddenly, he flipped around and kicked the pistol out of his hand, turning and leaning his weapon up with the boy's head.

"Oliver Queen?" He said, quick and decisive. When the boy nodded shakily, he lowered his gun and signaled for his second. "A.S.I.S. Agent 3-01, at your service, sir. 3-02 is over there." The man emerged from the bushes, dropping his modified L86A1 to his side. It was an older gun, over two decades, but 3-02 had always liked the L8 series guns, more than most, even if they were British from across the world. "We were sent to retrieve you and Mr. Fei. Any idea on his location?"

"Um . . . at our camp, up in the woods." Oliver said, surprised. He had no clue that someone knew he had gone down, nevermind arrived here, on the island. "If you are A.S.I.S. like Slade and Wintergreen, then . . ."

"Take me to your leader." 3-01 said, grinning to himself. He had always wanted to say that line.

The irregular group made their way through the woods, 3-02 taking point as 01 walked in the back. The walk was boring, and little happened other than the occasional bird or animal going by, watching them. As the reached the camp, which they discovered to be a downed plane, they heard the sounds of a fight. Pushing Oliver and the girl with him to the ground, 3-01 lead they way into the plane. Inside, Slade stood there, blades in hand, fighting off two enemies. Billy was behind him, throwing, and taking, punches. Leveling off his weapon, 3-01 gently squeezed the trigger, dropping both of Slade's foes to the ground with the quiet sound of several, rapid-fire silenced gunshots. They slammed into each foe's head, three rounds to each of them. As they fell to the ground, Slade turned to face 3-01 and threw his sword, sailing it over his shoulder and into the chest of the man running into the plane behind 3-01. 3-02 came in from the other side, taking down Billy's enemies with clean, silenced shots.

"Slade," 3-01 said, nodding at him. "Any location on the primary target?"

"No," Slade said, walking over and pulling the sword from his dead foe's corpse, using his foot to stabilize himself. Wiping the blood off of the sword on his chest, he looked up at 3-01 and smiled, chuckling to himself. "It's good to see ya', mate. Where's the rest of your backup? We heard 3 had four members, not two."

"They're dead, taken out by a surface-to-air. 02 and I were the only two that survived." He looked around, checking out the area. He made note of the many holes in the side, where someone could make their way through the side. It wasn't the most defendable position, yet it was camouflaged. There were vines and bushes covering the sides, hiding it from prying eyes. "We have the signal flares, but no way to know if anyone is watching. Queen is here, but who is the girl?"

"Sara Lance, his girlfriend," The girl said, stepping forward and crossing her arms. She stared him down, and 03 made note of the 9mm on hip. "What are these signal flares you talk of?"

"Flares, to signal for evac. But with the plane shot down, there's no way to know if anyone is up there watching for them. Any idea of where T1 is?"

"They have a small camp, so we think that they are there. But there's a small complication. Fei's daughter is here."

"Not too much. Plan is still the same. Get the targets, get to a clearing, signal for evac. Where is this camp of theirs?"

Oliver watched as the man, whose face was covered by a black scarf over the lower half of his face. He could only see the man's eyes, which were a sea-green type color, and his hair, which was dark brown. He looked at Sara who was a step in front of him. She turned her head to look at him, smiling and resting her head cutely on her shoulder. She took a step back, leaning against him and resting her head against his shoulder. He reached down, intertwining his fingers with hers. They stood there, watching the four men. They were all battle-hardened vets, who could kill a hundred men and not break a sweat. Oliver and Sara, this was not their element. His was the clubs, drinking and hooking up with the closest, hottest, girl. Yet that had changed for a while, and he fooled himself into thinking he had changed. But the girl at his side was evidence that he had not changed, that he was the same person he was a year ago.

An hour had passed, and the four warriors had finished with their battle plans. Three would move in from the front, while the fourth would make his way from the south, opposite the others. Slade would sneak in, freeing Fei and Shado, and preferably killing Fyers.

Reaching their position, 02 looked down his scope, picking a target. With a small, rapid-fire burst, he put two bullets in the head of first one, then two, then three. As they fell to the ground, 01 watched as the few enemies close to the dead ran towards the bodies, looking around panickley. He aimed at them, gentle squeezing a few rounds off at each. He dropped the first three, but missed two of his shots on the fourth. Instead, he took out the man's knee, sending him to the ground. The man dragged himself to cover before calling out the new threats.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Oliver said, crouched low behind the large downed tree 01 was using as cover. Sara was next to him, pistol in hand. "You had the shot!"

"We're the distraction, not the assassins. We need to let one of them call for reinforcements to properly distract them." Aiming back up, he looked down his scope at the dozens of enemies coming towards them. He locked onto one group, running single-file down a small alleyway through the tent city. Pulling down on the trigger, he unloaded the rest of his clip into them. The first man took seven bullets before falling down, and the rest didn't even know what hit them. They fell, one after another, until all eight of them were dead. He smiled, looking at gun in his hands. The silencer he had had commissioned for this op was perfect eliminating next to all noise from the weapon. Suddenly, heard the loud crack of a rifle as it ran through the valley, and everything went black.


End file.
